Jillian's Story
by Jillian03
Summary: Jillian was never a proper girl, she lived on a planet with a certain home for felineds. But then she finds a golden tattoo on the back of her neck... that means, she's a royal!


A/n: I am rewriting this story because it was crap and I saw that I could re write it with lots of changes… this is the REAL Jillian story.

The sun was just about to set on Montresor, making the sky turn colors of oranges and reds mixing into the wispy thin clouds. Slightly making it look like cotton candy. The sun was a bright red, and there was a fog type air hanging around. The sun reflected on the bits or water in the fog to make it an orange haze like color.

Sounds of construction rang through the air, the tools digging into the ground. A small girl came around the mounds of dirt piles. Her fur was a light brown, making her blend into the dirt. Workers passed by her, not seeing the 13 year old girl. She sprinted to another pile of dirt, and another, and another. Making her way toward a deserted patch of dust with bumps in the land and left over miss cut pipes from the workers thrown into the useless space.

The movement of one machine made the young girl turn to its direction. It dug into the dirt and raised it into the air. Workers passed by a gap between two mounds of dirt. The machine turned to the mound she hid at. _"Crap."_ The young girl thought. It was going to drop dirt on her, suffocate her, and kill her. But if she left the mound she would be caught by workers.

She bent her knees and passed by them. Surprisingly she wasn't caught. Until…

"HEY!" A voice boomed. The girl whipped her head around to face a huge equine man. "What are you doing' here?" He gripped her shoulder, tightly. "Ow!" She cringed at his grip, and tried to shake his hand off. But he was too strong, he forced her out of the crowd. His thumb jabbed into her bone. "AH!" The girl pried his fingers off. But the man kept on walking, ignoring her. Until she bit his thumb. "OWWW!" He recoiled backwards gripping his bleeding thumb.

She ran. Fast. So fast toward the city. She skidded on the concrete and ran another direction. The equine man followed her. His hooves made loud clicking sounds on the side walk. _"Run, run, just keep running."_ She said to herself. "Ahh!" She tripped on a crack in the manmade ground. Stretching her arms out, her palms hit the stone surface making them bleed. She whimpered. The clicking stopped. The girl looked up to see the man, beads of sweat were around his face and exposed arms. He took a step forward. She used her feet to push herself back. He took another step forward. She pushed back again. The pattern continued until she hit a wall.

She breathed heavily, as he got closer. He reached down to grab her again. She tightly shut her eyes. **"What is the meaning of this?"** She opened her eyes up to see two robot cops in the alley they were in. This was perfect.

"Officers! Help!" She wailed, a hit a sarcasm in her voice. But it was unheard, lost in the sensors of the voice detectors hidden in the chest plates of the animatronic police. The man turned around to see them. "Oh, um…. Uh… h" She interrupted his introduction and pointed at him with a bleeding hand. "He tried to kidnap me!" One officer wheeled up with fifty horse power and cuffed his hands in a swift move. The other rushed to help her up. "What!?" The equine yelled. "I'm no criminal! Sir you have to believe me!" He jerked his arms around. The young feline ran behind one of the cops.

Later…

One of the cops took the man into custody, while the other took her in the police station to question her. She even got a free ride on his flying vehicle. "So, Miss," a doctor looked at her hands, "How did this happen." She made a quick little story up in her mind. "He pushed me on the concrete right beside the ally way Doctor Bracket." He made an "Hmm…" Sound before cleaning them and putting bandages around her palms and instructed her to keep them on for three day before taking them off.

He gave me a small roll of more bandages in case of an emergency and told me there was a man wait outside for me to drive me home. I thanked him and skipped out the door to see a well-built man towering over me by around two feet making him be seven feet tall. "Hello, are you driving me home?" He nodded a showed her to the door and outside got into his police car.

The car made an "erk" sound in the circular parking lot. "Whoa… you live here?" He asked. She giggled and got out of the black and white vehicle. The house was made of unpainted shades of brown. It build up three levels high with one underground half way. A huge lawn spread around the house with trees with rope swings and little and big ponds. There was a large garden in front of the home that contained many fruits and veggies from Earth and other planets like Zonks. Earth food was very expensive and hard for it to grow on rocky soil of the planet they lived in. The garden was spilt in two parts by a line of wood in-between the foods and flowers. Beautiful flowers of different shades that were color coded by the shades of the rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. At the end were other colors like pink and turquoise.

The man continued to gawk at the beauty of the wooden castle a little girl lived in. "Good-bye sir." She waved at him and walked toward the steps of the house and up onto the large porch. "Uh… uh… uh…" He felt like he should go to see the mother and tell her what happened. But a part of him just didn't want to. The girl knocked on the door. A woman answer, she was about twenty years of age with black hair that was up in a large clip. She waved at the officer and hurried the little girl into the house. The officer slowly got into the car and drove away.

"Is he gone?" The black haired felined asked. The younger girl answered, "Yes Brycin." She sighed and took the clip out of her hair. It dropped to her ankles, she bunched it up once again and clipped it in place. "Good," She looked at the girl's hands, "Oh good Lord Jillian! What did you do?" Jillian walked to a large couch and plopped down, Brycin sitting beside her. "Well an equine man caught me going to that one area in the construction place." Brycin interrupted, "The one you like to solar board at?" Jillian nodded. "He chased me to an ally way and I tripped." Brycin gasped, drawing more excitement into the poorly detailed story. "Thus the hands." Jillian raised them up. "Ugh." She ripped of the bandages and folded them up and set them on the lap to through away later.

"And?" Brycin asked. Jillian grinned. "Well the police showed up and I acted all scared and said he was trying to kidnap me." Brycin let out a loud, "Ha!" before Jillian stared the next sentence. "Well they arrested him and a doctor baggage my hands up from my fall." Brycin mouthed an, "Oh…"

"Well, that's about it." Jillian stood and walked to the next room which was a dining room. The house was really big on the inside the table could fit around fifty people. Jillian tossed the thin fabric into the trash. "Well, you have a fun day." Brycin smirked, leaning up against the door frame in the wall that parted the living room from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Jillian agreed, washing her hands. "Were is everyone? And Nanna?" Brycin sighed. "Everyone eight through eighteen is at the waterfall with Nanna. Everyone below that age as asleep," She jerked her head to the clock that read seven thirty nine, "Most of the adults are outside talking, and some are doing something quiet downstairs. I was waiting for you." Jillian smiled and dried off her hands. She never really got along with kids her own age, Brycin was a like a sister that's your best friend.

"Thanks. I think I'll go swimming. Want to join?" Jillian asked, trotting up the stairs with Brycin trailing behind. "Sure, I'll talk to Nanna." Jillian gave a nod and changed into a bright blue once piece suit. Brycin changed into a top that showed her belly button and some jean shorts. They slipped on flip flops and walked out of the house.

They chatted along the way about what Brycin did when Jillian was gone. Apparently a four year old boy puked on the floor and it splashed up little specks of it on her legs. They passed a few adults under some shade of trees or walking around, writing, drawing, and even climbing the trees that had big enough branches or if they had sharp enough claws to climb limbless trees.

The pair arrived at the waterfall. A large pond with a waterfall spewing water of a cliff, with some rocks around it and a beach with kids making sand castles or drawing in sand with sticks. Some teenagers sat on rocks and watched kids splash in the water and even jump off the cliff with the waterfall with a splash.

On the tallest rock was an old woman, about seventy years old. Dressed in robe like wear, her long, white hair was in a thick braid that was two feet long. This was Nanna. "Hi Nanna!" Jillian shouted. The old woman turned her way and waved.

Nanna was the owner of the home and the three acers around it. And she provided homes for felineds. Young to old. She was an amazing woman.

"Race you to the water!" Jillian yelled. Brycin darted down the grassy hill to the sandy beach. "I win!" Brycin turned around and looked behind her. And there was Jillian, breathing normally, doing just fine. And laughing, at the very top of the hill


End file.
